


Awsome story

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Chowder - Fandom, Little Witch Academia
Genre: chowderiscool first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: it is cool 1oo word





	Awsome story

**Author's Note:**

> ME FIRST FIC

Sucy was in a cave trying to find mushrooms when the butt stabber was there to stab peoples butts but his butt stabbing was stopped when the butt named Buttty mcbutterson Shot a laser out of his but and saved sucy.

 

“Chowder that was a horrible story you should be ashamed of yourself” said mung to chowder “DANG IT NOW I HAVE TO GO LIVE WITH LINCOLN LOUD AND I HATE HIS GUTS” said chowder has he packed his bags full of food and left this 100 word story that is very short and very dumb.  
THE END OF STORY

**Author's Note:**

> CIF TSRIF EM


End file.
